das_lexikonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radio National
ABC Radio National ist ein Australien-weiten nicht-kommerzielle Funknetzwerk durch die laufen Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Auf Luft, die Netzwerk-Stile selbst "RN". Radio National sendet nationalen Programmplanung in Themen, Nachrichten und gehören zum aktuellen Zeitgeschehen, die Künste, Soziales, Wissenschaft, Drama und Komödie. Einige Programme sind auf weitergeleitet Radio Australia, das ABC internationalen Free-to-Air-Kurzwellen-Service. Radio National verfügt derzeit über 327 Sendestandorte und deckt über 98% der dauerhaft bewohnten Gebieten von Australien. benötigt Abgelegene Gebiete werden von Satelliten-Service serviert. Alle Radioprogramme sind für Live verfügbar Streaming über das Internet, und die meisten (ohne Drama, Poesie und Musik) als Audio-on-Demand oder zum Download als MP3-Dateien für mindestens vier Wochen nach der Sendung. Einige Programme sind als MP3s geht zurück auf 2005, als Radio National begonnen Podcasting. Etwa 25% der Shows, vor allem der Flaggschiff-Wochenschauen, geschrieben Transkripte zurück zu 1996. unzulässig benötigt Von 1928, dem Nationalen Rundfunkdienst, als Teil der Bundes der Generalpostmeister-Abteilung, die Verantwortung für alle vorhandenen Stationen, die mit öffentlichen Lizenzgebühren ("A" Klasse Lizenzen) gesponsert wurden nahm allmählich. Die ausgelagerten Australian Broadcasting Company gelieferten Programme aus dem Jahr 1929. Im Jahr 1932 eine Kommission gegründet wurde, die Zusammenlegung der ursprünglichen Firma ABC und der National Broadcasting-Service. Es ist aus dieser Zeit, die Radio National Termine als eigenständige Netzwerk innerhalb der ABC, in dem ein System von Programm Relais wurde in den folgenden Jahrzehnten entwickelt, um Stationen in der ganzen Nation zu verbreiten verknüpfen. Sydney Sender Radio National 2FC 1 erste Testsendung am 5. Dezember 1923 und ging offiziell an der Luft am 9. Januar 1924 2FC stand Farmer and Company, vom ursprünglichen Besitzer der Station, bevor die ABC übernahm sie. Die Ursprünge der anderen Stationen im Netz waren: 3AR Melbourne - 26. Januar 1924 "Assoziierte Radio Company of Australia", die von Esmond Laurence Kiernan und andere organisiert werden. 2 3 5CL Adelaide - 20. November 1924 "Zentral Broadcasters Ltd" 7ZL Hobart - 17. Dezember 1924 4QG Brisbane - 27. Juli 1925 "Regierung von Queensland" (von der Quennsland Radio Service, eine Agentur im Büro des Chief Secretary betrieben) 6WN Perth - 5. Oktober 1938 "Wanneroo" 2CY Canberra - 23. Dezember 1938 2NA Newcastle - 20. Dezember 1943 Die ersten Sender für 2FC, 5CL und 4QG Ausgestellt von AWA mit einer Leistung von 5 kW (beachten Sie, dass bis ca. 1931 in Australien, Sendeleistungen wurden in Bezug auf DC-Eingang zur Endstufe in der Regel etwa 3-fache der Leistung in der definiert ist, Antenne; damit würde Macht heute als etwa 1,7 kW angegeben werden). Sie verwendeten eine MT7A Ventil für das Finale Hochleistungs-HF-Stufe und einer MT7B für den Modulator. Die Stromversorgung war 12.000 Volt aus Dreiphasenstrom von MR7 Ventile behoben. Beachten Sie auch, dass 4QG begann mit einem 500-Watt-Sender, der für ca. 6 Monate fortgesetzt, bis der 5 kW-Einheit in Auftrag gegeben wurde. 4 Die Funksender für 3AR und 2FC wurden zu 10 kW in einem Vertrag im Jahre 1938 zu lassen rüstet STC. Die Sender wurden von Charles Stark in London entworfen und waren bemerkenswert, mit negativen Rückkopplung, um eine hohe Qualität flachen Frequenzgang zu gewährleisten. 5 Von 1947 bis Mitte der 1980er Jahre, wurde "Radio 2" (wie er genannt werden) zu den großen Ballungszentren aufgrund der leistungsfähigen ausgestrahlt, mit einem großen Broadcast-Bilanz in den angrenzenden Bereichen AM-Sender in Betrieb ist. Es enthielt die meisten der ABC nationalen Programmierung. Der Leistungspegel 2FC 3AR und 5CL wurde auf 50 kW in den frühen 1950er Jahren aufgerüstet. Die Sender für diese wurden im selben Gebäude wie das Funknetzwerk 1 untergebracht ist. Sie wurden von STC hergestellt. Die letzte Stufe enthielt drei parallel 3J / 261E Luft gekühlt Trioden im laufenden C-Verstärker mit 90% Effizienz. Diese wurden durch ein Klasse-B-Modulator mit der gleichen Art von Ventilen angesteuert. 6 In den 1970er Jahren begann Programmformat des Netzwerks auf einem ernsteren Ton zu nehmen, einen Stil, der bis heute andauert. Der Kunstkritiker Peter Timm bemerkte später, dass das Netzwerk "praktisch der einzige Nicht-Printmedien-Forum für Kunst in diesem Land." 7 In den frühen 1980er Jahren wurde die Broadcast-Bilanz mit dem Bau des ersten von über 300 regionalen FM-Sendern (einschließlich Community re-Broadcast-Sites) erweitert. Im Jahr 1985, dem ABC umbenannt in "Radio 2" als "Radio National". Seit 1990 sind alle Radio National Stationen das gleiche Rufzeichen Format, Radio National durch die entsprechende Zahl für den Staat oder Territorium vorangegangen waren, die manchmal durch den Ort folgen (zB "2RN Sydney", "3RN Melbourne"). Als Folge der Kürzungen im Haushaltsplan 1996-1997, wurde Radio National mit einer Reduktion von einer Million Dollar an der Finanzierung zu treffen, die erhebliche Auswirkungen auf die Programmierung. 8 Im Januar 2012 wurde Radio National wie RN umbenannt, teilweise Anerkennung der Stationen wachsenden digitalen Publikum. RN hat sich auch als Kurzform für den Namen der Station von vielen Referenten geht zurück mehreren Jahren verwendet. Die Stationen Tagline, die regelmäßig über die Jahre verändert hat, wurde auch "Your World Entfaltung" geändert werden, um mit neuem Logo der Station und viual Identität Netz. Programme Die angegebenen Zeiten beziehen sich auf Radio National Zeitpläne in den östlichen Bundesstaaten Australiens. Pre-aufgezeichnete Shows sind auf Zeitverzögerung in der Mitte und im Westen zu übertragen. Vollständige Programmführer für die verschiedenen regionalen Varianten können sehen, werden The Radio National Website. AM, The World Today, PM: eingehende Nachrichten und Analysen (von Montag bis Freitag um 07:10, 12:00, 17:00 Uhr) Korrespondenten berichten: eingehende Nachrichten und Analysen (sonntags um 07:10 Uhr, montags um 05:00 Uhr wiederholt) Asien-Pazifik: aktuelle regionale Angelegenheiten in der Region Asien-Pazifik, von ABC Radio Australia (Dienstag bis Samstag um 00:05 Uhr und 05.00 Uhr) Nachrichten und Analysen Frühstück: "umfassende Berichterstattung und Analyse der nationalen und internationalen Veranstaltungen - ernst, spaß, aktuell und vielfältig" hosted by Fran Kelly (Montag bis Freitag, 6.00 bis 09.00 Uhr; enthält Uhr um 07:10 Uhr) RN Antrieb: "Mit frischen Perspektiven und intelligente Analyse RN Antrieb geht hinter den Schlagzeilen um Sie Original Einblicke in wichtige Geschichten und Ereignisse zu bringen." Hosted by Patricia Karvelas und Dr. Rebecca Huntley (Montag bis Freitag, 18.00 bis 19.30 Uhr) Bush Telegraph: "ein unterhaltsamer Blick auf ländliche und regionale Fragen rund um Australien" (Montag bis Freitag 11.00 Uhr) Background Briefing ABC Radio Agenda-Setting zum aktuellen Zeitgeschehen Untersuchungsprogramm (sonntags 09:00 wiederholt dienstags 19:00 Uhr, mittwochs 04:00) Kontra gehostet von Amanda Vanstone (montags 16:00, wiederholt freitags 13:00) Der Gesundheitsbericht: Berufung auf "beiden Fach- und Mainstream-Publikum, indem eine breite Definition von Gesundheit, und zu sehen, Gesundheit und Medizin im sozialen, wissenschaftlichen und politischen Zusammenhängen", und von Dr. gehostet Norman Swan (montags 08:30, wiederholt dienstags 00.30 ) Das Gesetz Report: "Breaking Rechts Geschichten über Australien und Übersee, die Analyse Rechtsreform, Rechtswissenschaften, Testfälle, Justizirrtümer und Untersuchen Rechtskultur" (montags 17.30 Uhr, dienstags 05.30 Uhr wiederholt) Lebensfragen, gehostet von Natasha Mitchell, Gespräche mit den wichtigsten Menschen hinter Australiens Sozialpolitik - vom Arbeitsplatzfragen zu Bildung, Gesundheit, Familienbeziehungen und sozialer Wandel (Montag bis Freitag 09:00 Uhr und wiederholt am nächsten Morgen um 04:00 Uhr) Late Night Live-, gehostet von Phillip Adams (montags-donnerstags 22: 00-23: 00 und wiederholte den folgenden Nachmittag um 16:00 Uhr) Kunst und Musik Poetica: Poesie gekennzeichnet und für Radio produziert (samstags 15:00, wiederholt donnerstags 15:00) Das Live-Set: Live-Musik (freitags 20.00 Uhr wiederholt sonntags 16:00) The Music Show: im Jahr 1991, wie in Tempo 91 mit Moderator begann Andrew Ford. Neueste Entwicklungen in der Musik, vorgestellten Musik und Interviews mit Künstlern / Komponisten (Samstag 10: 00-12: 00 und 20: 00-22: 00) Tonqualität: neueste neue Musik im Genre der electronica und andere gehostet von Tim Ritchie, ehemaliger JJJ Ansager und DJ (freitags 23.00 Uhr) Der Daily Planet: "ein einzigartiges Fenster in die Welt der vielfältigen, traditionellen und innovativen Musiken ... Gute Spieler setzen nicht Musik in kleinen Boxen, so dass wir nicht entweder" Präsentiert von Lucky Oceans (montags-donnerstags 23: 00- 12:00) Die Wochenend-Planet: Bereiche für die weltweit eloquent, individuelle, intime, erfinde schöne Musik. Jede Ausgabe ist sehr vielfältig, hat einen besonderen Schwerpunkt aber. Überraschende Verbindungen gibt es zuhauf. Erstaunlich reich Wiedergabelisten. Präsentiert von Doug Spencer (samstags und sonntags 22.00 Uhr) (Karte beendet 25 / Jan / 2015 folgende Regierung beauftragt Kürzungen) Bücher und Kunst Daily: Interviews mit Schriftstellern, Kritikern, Künstler, Performer und Musiker aus Australien und der ganzen Welt, von Michael Cathcart (Montag bis Freitag 10:00 Uhr) präsentiert In die Musik: Exploring und feiert alle Aspekte der Musik. Reicht über die Geschichte der Musik, das Leben und die Erfahrungen der Musiker und die Praktiken des Musizierens. Präsentiert von Sarah Kanowski als Teil Weekend Arts (Samstag 16.05 Uhr) By Design: Exploring-Design, um das Leben einfacher und interessanter Wochenend-Kunst: Gespräche am Schreiben, Poesie, Performance, bildender Kunst und Film von Sarah Kanowski (montags bis freitags 10.00 Uhr) präsentiert Religion Radio National Religion Einheit bietet Reporting und Analyse über religiöse und ethische Fragen in Australien. Nach der ABC Charterverpflichtungen bildet diese Einheit ein wichtiger Teil der ABC-Religion ausgegeben und ist bei der Bereitstellung der unabhängigen Analyse der öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender einzigartig. Begegnung: "Radio Dokumentarserie erkunden Verbindungen zwischen Religion und das Leben" (sonntags 07.10 Uhr, wiederholt mittwochs 19:00) Die Rhythm Divine: "eine musikalische Reise durch die Welt des Glaubens" (freitags 21.00 Uhr, sonntags 05.00 Uhr wiederholt) Den Geist der Dinge: "ein Abenteuer in die Religion und Spiritualität, Erforschung zeitgenössischen Werte und Überzeugungen" (sonntags 18:00 Uhr wiederholt dienstags 13:00 Uhr und mittwochs 02:00) Gesellschaft und Kultur Alle in der von Lynne Malcolm vorgestellt Verstand, untersucht die geistigen Universums, der Geist, Gehirn und Verhalten (sonntags 17.00 Uhr, montags 13:00), in Drei-Monats-Jahreszeiten mit dem Körper Sphere The Body Sphere von Amanda Smith präsentiert, untersucht die geistigen Universums, den Geist, Gehirn und Verhalten (sonntags 17:00 Uhr, montags 13:00 Uhr), im Drei-Monats-Jahreszeiten mit alles im Kopf 360documentaries: "die besten Radio-Features und Dokumentationen aus Australien und der ganzen Welt" (sonntags 10:00, wiederholt freitags 14:00 Uhr) Big Ideas beschäftigt sich mit Konzepten von globaler Bedeutung (Montag bis Donnerstag 20:00) Der Weisen Zone: Ihr Führer durch die seltsame Dickicht der Logik, Metaphysik und Ethik, von Joe Gelonesi vorgestellt. (Sonntags 17.35 Uhr, Montag 13.35 Uhr) Das Science Show: die jüngsten Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der Wissenschaft, präsentiert von Robyn Williams (Samstag 12: 10-13: 00, wiederholt montags 19: 10-20: 00 Uhr, dienstags 04.00 Uhr) Die Naked Scientists: ist eine runde bis zu brechen Wissenschaft Nachrichten und Themen Folgen erforschen Schlüsselfragen in der Wissenschaft, präsentiert von "Naked Scientist" Dr. Chris Smith (freitags um 22: 10-23: 00, wiederholt sonntags 04: 10-05: 00 ) Ockham 's Razor: eine wöchentliche Stellungnahme Stück von Robyn Williams (sonntags 07.45 Uhr) präsentiert * Alle in der von Lynne Malcolm vorgestellt Verstand, untersucht die geistigen Universums, der Geist, Gehirn und Verhalten (sonntags 17.00 Uhr, montags 13:00), in Drei-Monats-Jahreszeiten mit dem Körper Sphere 2008 Programmplan Kontroverse Im Jahr 2008 umstrittene Programmänderungen noch einmal die Frage der Kürzungen auf die öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender. 9 10 11 12 Moderator Stephen Crittenden durchgesickerten vertraulichen Radio National Programmänderungen in einer außerplanmäßigen Live-Übertragung vor Beginn seiner zeigen, vehement kritisiert seinen Vorgesetzten. 13 Wikiquote hat Zitate im Zusammenhang mit: "... ist der Tod der Religion im ABC." Stephen Crittenden wurde für seinen Ausbruch ausgesetzt, unter Kritik von einigen Kollegen für seine unprofessionalism und Lob von anderen für seine outspokeness. 14 Sein unscripted Kommentare wurden von Radio National Podcast und Transkript des Programms, aber die anschließende Kommentar von religiösen Kommentator Paul geschnitten Collins auf crikey.com bekräftigte Crittenden Ängste. 15 Crittenden wurde schließlich als Reporter in der Flaggschiff-Untersuchungsprogramm Background Briefing wieder eingesetzt, nachdem eine unabhängige Untersuchung ergab einen vertraulichen Vergleich mit dem Moderator. 16 Doch sein Programm, und die anderen acht Stornierungen oder verschmolzen wurden nicht wieder eingesetzt, der Jahr. Ein weiteres Opfer der Kontroverse war Leiter der ABC Radio Sue Howard, der 2009 entlassen wurde, teilweise für die Wahrnehmung, dass die Kontroverse falsch behandelt wurde. 17 Irgendwann im Jahr 2012 eine neue Religion und Ethik Bericht wurde neu aufgelegt, gehostet von Andrew Westen. Das Medien-Bericht wurde auch neu aufgelegt, von erfahrenen Rundfunksprecher und ehemaligen Leben gehostet Matters Host Richard Aedy. 18 Siehe auch Liste der australischen Radiosender Radio New Zealand National Timeline der australischen Radio BBC Radio 4 2FC Funkmast in Willoughby http://naa16.naa.gov.au/rs_images/ShowImage.php?B=3025014&S=1&T=P National Archives of Australia c. 1920 Abgerufen 2008.12.18 An diesem Tag Vic Parlament Aussie Rufzeichen an RadioDX Winston T. Muscio (1984). Australian-Radio der Technischen Geschichte 1923-1983. Kangaroo Press. Seite 66. ISBN 0-949924-82-2. Winston T. Muscio (1984). Australian-Radio der Technischen Geschichte 1923-1983. Kangaroo Press. Seite 68. ISBN 0-949924-82-2. Winston T. Muscio (1984). Australian-Radio der Technischen Geschichte 1923-1983. Kangaroo Press. Seite 76. ISBN 0-949924-82-2. Timms, Peter. Was ist los mit der zeitgenössischen Kunst? 2004 UNSW Press, ISBN 0-86840-407-1, S.. 102 Haushalts 1996-1997 Parliament House "ABC Flaggschiff-Radiosendungen gestrichen". Land. Farm Online. 16. Oktober 2008. Abgerufen 1. April 2011. "Ärger wie das ABC-Achsen-Spezialist Programme von Radio National". Canberra Times. Fairfax. 16. Oktober 2008. Abgerufen 1. April 2011. "Programme inmitten Radio National Kabinettsumbildung gestrichen". ABC News. ABC. 15. Oktober 2008. Abgerufen 1. April 2011. 1 Archivierte 2. November 2008 an der Wayback Machine 2 Link 3 Link "Was tun sie, um Radio National? Gott uns helfen!". Crikey. 15. Oktober 2008. Abgerufen 1. April 2011. "The Australian". Simons, Margaret (17 Dezember 2008). "Auf Wiedersehen Sue Howard, hallo ABC restrukturieren?". Crikey. Abgerufen 1. April 2011. "Radio National kündigt neue Lineup 2012". Raio National. 23. Januar 2012. Abgerufen 17. Juli 2012. Links ABC Radio National Frequenzen von Radio National Pool, Radio National kollaborative Medienraum Besuchen Sie die National Film and Sound Archive 's Frauen in Radio-Sammlung für weitere Informationen über die Geschichte der Frauen im Radio in Australien.